John Jango De Triezieme
John Jango de triezieme 'is an infamous pirate from the White Sea. As a member of the Shandian exile tribe, he is characterised by his pair of large black wings. He is the captain of the Harlequin Pirates. 'Appearance Jango usually wears a dark blue jacket with red trimming, along with a matching tricorn hat. A pouch on his belt holds a book. What the book is, or what is written on it, is unknown, but Jango has been seen to refer to it under many different circumstances, including in order to identify a person's devil fruit ability. Depending on location or circumstance he may or may not display his wings, which are full size and black feathered, and generally curl over his shoulders when exposed. They are folded into the small of his back under his coat when hidden. Generally he keeps them this way when visiting towns as a surprisingly large number of such places are superstitious and react with fear. He often carries his sword, The Kiri-Nodachi, balanced over one shoulder due to its large size. 'Personality and relationships' John'﻿'﻿''' Jango is infamous for his apparently imballanced personality. He often behaves eraticly, for instance dancing and turning acrobatics for no apparent reason, going off at a tangent in conversations, and bursting out laughing, often at inapropriate times. Nevertheless he is by no means as insane as he may at first glance appear, and never does anything without a reason (although sometimes the reason is merely because he wanted too). When angered he will swap to rarely speaking, and become much more serious. John usually tries to avoid killing his enemies, but often passes judgement on them, asking questions in the middle of a fight, to determine wether or not to spare them. He has his own oppinion on what is right and wrong, and, although never claiming to be a good person, and enthusiasticly arguing the opposite, generally does what would be considered the right thing to do. He maintains this attitude even in the face threats and taboos, and earned great infamy during his early days as a pirate when he killed one of the Tenryubito, avoiding the ensuing navy strike force by ensuring there were few surviving witnesses and leaving using his devil fruit before the body was found. He also posesses a deep rooted respect for his people and becomes extremely angry if they are insulted. However his interpretation of an insult to his race includes any insult against him that could apply to any Shandian Exile (for instance insults based around his wings or even his blood are seen this way). He lamments the fact that his people are all too often seen as outcasts, as every attempt to facilitate a meeting between races has resulted in them being labelled inhuman, much like fishmen. However he does not resent humanity for this, instead hiding his wings whenever necessary to avoid alarm. '''Relationships Crew John is fiercly protective of his crew, viewing them as a sort of adoptive family, and will often plunge into extreme anger over even the slightest threat to them. Set apart by his distinctive wings, he is often an outcast, and so is greatly apreciative of those that accept him. His crew generally seem to respond in kind. His relationship with Jane Rose seems to be that of a brother and sister, although which is the elder often alternates. 'Powers and Abilities' "Commoner? When you shot at me I didn't die. Oh, And... I'm carrying a devil around over one shoulder. Is that common?"-''John Jango de Triessieme John is a martial artist and swordsman, able to easily battle a large number of opponents at close range, as well as utilising a wide range of dials at long range. He is also extremely good at making deductions based on evidence, and has a strategic planning ability that seems at odds with his somewhat flamboyant behaviour﻿. Adding to this, his devil fruit his one of the most powerful logia types yet seen, and his control over it has extended to the point where he is able to easily re-direct attacks back at their user. 'Rokushiki: At an unknown time in the past, Jango learned Rokushiki, and now uses it to a limited extent in battles. Often he uses Soru, Geppou, and even Kamisori, to move around his enemies while using other attacks. Personal variations on Rokushiki are: '''Ranha: A Rankyoku variant performed by flipping and using his wings rather than his legs. Depending ond the direction he flips, the airblades either spiral towards the target (forwards), or explode on contact to generate more blades (backwards). Kamisori rin: A Kamisori variant in which his wings are partially extended to work as fins, allowing him to change direction smoothly rather than bouncing at right angles. In effect, this results in him being able to fly freely at great speed to outmanouver his opponents. Kami-e: Fuko: 'A variant on Kami-e. In addition to making the body limp, it somehow allows the user to be blown around by gusts of wind as well, effectively causing the user to flutter around unpredictably. 'Shandian Jujitsu: Jango is a master of Shandian Jujitsu, a martial art which is apparently practicable only by Shandian Exiles due to using the wings as an extra set of limbs. The fundamental principles of it appear to be manipulation of air, in much the same way fishman karate or fishman jujitsu can manipulate water. Jango is apparently the ultimate master of this art, and has honed it to the degree of being able to defeat extremely strong opponents with little or no effort. 'Devil Fruit power:' (main article:Jisa Jisa no mi) John has eaten the Jisa Jisa no mi, a logia fruit that enables him to become a time rift, and manipulate time. He frequently uses these powers to gain tactical advantages over his opponents, and can even fight on roughly even terms with the admirals using it. It is this that makes his age unknown, as he has exhibited the ability to alter it at will, and may even have been made immortal by this devil fruit. He however mentioned once that he had kept roughly the same age he would have had without using this power. 'Weapons:' (main article:Kiri-Nodachi) John wields the Kiri-Nodachi, a longsword that was fed the Oni Oni no mi, model sea devil. He uses this for the majority of his battles, and has developed his own style of swordplay involving its unique abilities. For long range attacks, he uses a wide range of dials, most notably a very rare "fifty faced dial" which apparently serves multiple purposes. 'Haki:' Jango was aware of Haki, and has the capacity to learn all forms of it. However he relied on other powers rather than it. His first usage was during a very large scale battle against the marines, where he unconciously used it to land tangible blows against Admiral Kizaru. He was able to conciously use it afterwards, although how he managed to learn its use so quickly and without training is unknown Quotes I Don't think you quite understood me. Its not that I think I can take your attack head on. I just﻿ don't think you'll have time to do it-''To a vice admiral ''You just don't get it! I'd pity you, except I hate your kind too much for that. You nobles, always taking rights that aren't yours, giving nothing back in return.. If it wasn't for the threat of the marines you'd all be extinct by now. Fortunately, since marines can't threaten me, I'm in a perfect position to start us off.-To Saint Augustus, imediately before killing him. ''All those who plan on surviving, Run now!-''Before drawing the Kiri-Nodachi Trivia *John's choice of clothes is very similar to those of Dimitri Marcellus, and this has often led to confusing and disasterous mix-ups. *One of the more notable signs of John's species is that he does not leave footprints in soft ground due to his light weight. *Comicly, he has several times been mistaken for Dracule Mihawk, usually due to the fact that he wields a black bladed sword. *Jango's music theme would be Led Zepelin's Achilles' Last Stand Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Shandian Exile Category:Swordsman Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Harlequin Pirates Category:13th Madman